An organic EL device is a self-emitting device. Therefore, the organic EL device is bright, has excellent visibility and enables vivid display, as compared with liquid crystal devices. For this reason, active studies have been made on the organic EL device.
In 1987, C. W. Tang et al. of Eastman Kodak developed a laminated structure device in which the constituent materials share various roles, and have put an organic EL device comprising an organic material into practical use. They laminated a fluorescent material capable of transporting electrons and an organic material capable of transporting holes, injected both charges into a fluorescent material layer, for light emission, and obtained high brightness of 1,000 cd/m2 or more at a voltage of 10V or lower (see, for example, Patent Reference 1 and Patent Reference 2).